pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY094: From A to Z!
is the 1st episode of Pokémon XY & Z. Synopsis While traveling through the woods, Ash and friends come upon a strange Pokémon in Bonnie's bag that seems to be a very serious target when a mysterious team appears in hopes to catch it, so the gang decides to protect it at all cost and try to find out why it's so important to them. Episode Plot A cave starts shaking, as a green-colored being comes out of a water. Some people in red suits have surrounded it and a woman orders the Pokémon to attack. The being takes damage, but retaliates by spreading a pulse, which blows away the red-suited people. The woman reports they lost the being to Lysandre. Lysandre knows well what "Z's" power is, but for the sake of the world they want to shape, Team Flare has to find it. Elsewhere, Ash, Serena and Clemont let Bonnie play with Pikachu and Dedenne amidst some fallen leaves. A being hops off, into Bonnie's bag. Dedenne tries to enter Bonnie's bag, but is startled by the being. Bonnie goes to hug the being, who is slightly scared. The being moves away and Bonnie chases after it, causing the being to jump and bash Serena's head. Bonnie catches the being, who enters her shirt and comes out. Bonnie is amused and starts tickling the being, who does not like that. To scan this being, Ash uses his new Pokédex, which, surprisingly, reveals no data. Serena attempts to do the same, but also receives no info. Clemont is shocked, for they may be looking at a new species of Pokémon. Bonnie, however, has decided to keep this Pokémon, even if they do not know a thing about it. Since the Pokémon does not have a name, Bonnie decides to name it "Squishy", even if Clemont believes the name is just a description. Bonnie asks of Dedenne to protect it, being Squishy's "senior". Suddenly, a bunch of Dodrio start running off, scared by something. Ash notices a Grovyle and the heroes leap off from the Dodrio stampede, causing Bonnie to lose Squishy. The heroes soon encounter Sawyer, who wanted to catch a Dodrio. Bonnie reports Squishy is missing. While Squishy is leaping off, the men in red suits are looking for something. The woman detects Squishy and orders the men to catch it. The woman, Celosia, asks the woman from the cave, Mable, how did the capture of "Z-2" go. Mable reports she failed, causing Celosia to mock her and to find "Z-1" first. The heroes and Sawyer are looking for Squishy, but find nothing. Squishy leaps off, but encounters the men in red-suits. Celosia claims Squishy, naming it Z, has been a bad child to run off like that. Celosia's Drapion uses Pin Missile, an attack which Ash hears of. Drapion grabs Squishy and Celosia plans on returning it to the lab, but she and others are intercepted by the heroes. The heroes demand them to let go of that Pokémon. Celosia replies this being can be called a Pokémon, but it is "their little one". Bonnie sees Squishy is crying out for help, while Ash demands to know who these men are. Celosia has Drapion use Toxic, but is countered by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, allowing Grovyle to use Leaf Storm, hitting Drapion and letting Squishy go. Bonnie runs and catches Squishy. The men in red suits send Houndour to attack, but Ash sends Noibat, who uses Supersonic. Drapion uses Sludge Bomb, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to counter the move. After the collision, Celosia sees their attackers are gone. Celosia and Mable contact the base, where the leader finds it stupid they failed to capture Z. The leader dismisses Aliana and Bryony, both who taunt Celosia and Mable for "having to clean up after their mess". The leader shows them the image of Z and its centrosome, Core, as well as the Cells. The leader explains the Core, which escaped, is named as "Z-1", while the one found at the cave is named "Z-2". Bryony decides to go after Z-1, while Aliana goes after Z-2. Aliana and Bryony chide Celosia and Mable, thinking they should've been sent to capture these beings, rather than Celosia and Mable. The heroes, however, have run off. Bonnie is glad Squishy is unharmed and is certain it called out her for help. The heroes send their Pokémon out for dinner. As everyone eats, Bonnie tries to feed Squishy with Poké Puff, but Squishy refuses, including the berries Pikachu and Dedenne present it. Squishy, however, closes its eye and meditates, sensing some Cells. Squishy lays down and its red hex starts to glow, making Bonnie believe Squishy feeds on sun beam. The heroes wonder what those men in red suits were about, claiming Squishy as "their little one". Sawyer starts drawing Squishy in his notebook, deciding to ask the Gym Leaders on his way if they know something about it. Sawyer shows he obtained five badges, but is amazed Ash got seven of them. Sawyer notices the Badge of Anistar City, where he plans on going. Ash remembers Olympia was strong, but plans on going to Snowbelle City. Sawyer shows the map and points the place of Snowbelle City, which can be reached through the Terminus Cave. Serena shows the image of Terminus Cave in her device. Bonnie sees it, while Squishy starts jumping on the device, as if it knows about the cave. Bonnie senses Squishy wants to go there, so the heroes plan to reach the Cave and learn more about Squishy. During the night, as everyone sleeps, Squishy focuses and sees men in red clothes, along with Celosia, searching. Squishy leaps on Bonnie and Ash's heads, waking everyone up. Squishy leaps off and is attacked by Pin Missile. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Sawyer sends Grovyle to use Leaf Blade, which counters additional attacks. The heroes encounter the red-suited men, so Ash sends Frogadier, Serena her Braixen and Clemont Luxray. Celosia claims it is "their little one", but Ash and Sawyer do not believe her and will protect Squishy. Drapion uses Cross Poison, while Skorupi and Houndour Dark Pulse. The attacks, however, are countered by Flamethrower, Swift, Thunderbolt and Water Pulse. Serena and Clemont call Luxray and Braixen back and run off with Bonnie and Squishy away, leaving Ash and Sawyer to battle these men. Team Rocket, in their balloon, notices the flicker of electricity and thinking of Pikachu, they decide to catch him. As Serena, Clemont and Bonnie cross the river, the latter falls into the river by accident. With some moves, the men in red disappear from the field. Squishy finds itself on a rock and is surrounded by Bryony and her men. The men send Houndour and Sneasel, while Bryony sends Bisharp, claiming they still have some experiments to do on the being. Squishy starts glowing with a green light and absorbs the power of Cells from the forest and transforms into a canine-like Pokémon. The being sends out a powerful pulse, which causes Bryony and the men to flee in terror. Bonnie senses something and runs off, thinking it must be Squishy. The being pulses, reverting back in form of Squishy, who is injured. Ash and Sawyer come and find Serena and Clemont, while Bonnie climbs up and finds Squishy, whose red hex glows. Bonnie apologizes, claiming she won't let go of Squishy from now on. Ash thanks Sawyer for fighting the men, knowing they made a difference today. Sawyer is charmed, thanking for this experience. Bryony comes to a truck, explaining Celosia Z has another form, which has to be reported at the base. Bryony hears something, but dismisses, though that was Team Rocket overhearing them. Team Rocket shushes Wobbuffet, but feel good, for trouble is starting to rise up. As the being from the cave comes out and rises, the heroes part ways with Sawyer. As the heroes continue on the road, they pass by Alain, who is also on his way. Meanwhile, the leader shows Lysandre the footage about the Z. The leader is exceptionally pleased, while Lysandre, aware they don't know everything about Z, orders the leader to recover it. Debuts Character *Bryony *Aliana *Celosia *Mable *Xerosic Pokémon *Mable's Houndoom *Celosia's Drapion *Bryony's Bisharp *Zygarde (10% forme) Move Land's Wrath Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Zygarde aka Squishy (Core form; JP) *This episode is in a one hour special along with Mega Evolution Special IV with Mega Evolution Special IV airing first. Gallery Category:Pokémon XY & Z Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Hirotaka Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Kyoko Niimura Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer